fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Mario (character)
Metal Mario is a minor character in the Super Mario series. A character independent from Mario's metal power-up, Metal Mario originally debuted as a mid-boss in Super Smash Bros.. He later made other appearances within the Super Mario spin-offs, with appearances in Dr. Mario 64, Mario Golf and Mario Kart 7, among others. He is often described as a rival to Mario, akin to Wario. Physical Appearance Metal Mario is a grey metallic version Mario. In Mario Kart 7, he also has a black "M" logo on his cap, contrary to the other games where he appears. Appearances Super Mario series Mario 3D World Metal Mario is a major villain in Mario 3D World. In the end of the Second Quest, he is the Fortress Boss of Special World. In the Third Quest, he is one of Cosmic Monster's partners- the others are King Boo, High Max, and Queen Booline. He is the one who reveals the true plot. Super Mario Bros. V Metal Mario is the Super Guide in Super Mario Bros. V he can be playable if you try the rest of it on you're own his difference from Mario is that his Jump is slightly shorter and when he lands on ground it kills all normal enemies on screen. ''Super Mario Stars Metal Mario is the boss of World 4+, ''Neo Bowser City. He jumps around, countering your attacks and being immune to most projectiles. The only way to hit him is when he's busy firing his blue fireballs. ''New Super Mario Land Metal Mario appears as a boss of the ''Hawa Kingdom, fighting similarly to how he did in Super Mario Stars. Unlike then, however, he only takes three hits to defeat. He, along with Pink Gold Peach and his brother Metal Luigi, appear as challenge characters after beating the game. They're heavier than other characters, and will earn you a Metal Star Coin after beating the game. ''Super Mario Quartz Metal Mario is the first boss of the second world, the Techno Kingdom, in ''Super Mario Quartz, after being summoned out of magic by Kamek. He moves around similarly to Mario, trying to damage his non-metal counterpart by using ground pounds, spins and jumps. Mario will take damage from making contact with him, so the way to defeat him is to capture a Thwomp outside the arena and lure him towards it, where he will be crushed. After his defeat, he will drop a Multi Moon and the player will be able to leave the kingdom. He is encountered again in the game's boss gauntlet, Solar Flare Wilds, where he fights Mario in a tag battle alongside Blue Silver Luigi. A similar method is used to defeat him - this time Mario must capture a Whomp to crush him. However, this is easier said than done because if Mario defeats one of the metal brothers, the other one will simply revive him, meaning he must defeat them both at once. Mario Kart series Mario Kart Powers Metal Mario appears as an unlockable Large character in Mario Kart Powers. His karts are: M Dasher MK. 3, Metallic Box, Cap Caper and the Steel Speeder. Mario Kart Ultra Metal Mario appears as an unlockable character in Mario Kart Ultra. In Double Dash Mode, his default partner is Metal Luigi. Other Mario titles Super Mario Step Metal Mario appears as an enemy in Super Mario Step. He was seen being shined by Kamek. He dances to a remix of his theme from the original Super Smash Bros. ''Super Mario Anime (working title) Metal Mario will appear in the episodes Oh no! Super Kartastrophe! - Part 1 and Part 2. He will have a villain role along with Pink Gold Peach. Nintendo Emoji Match Metal Mario appears in Nintendo Emoji Match as a playable character. Metal Mario's power is; Metal Mario falls from the top of the board quickly falling down clearing emojis in his path. Metal Mario is a Rare character and can be unlocked by playing a round as Mario with the Chain Chomp Chain item equip then a round with the Coin Magnet equipped. Gallery MMK8.PNG|Mario Kart 8'' PichuQuest Metal Mario.png|''PichuQuest'' metalmario.png|''Mario 3D World'' Metal Mario by Nibroc Rock.png Metal_mario_fireball_4_4_by_nibroc_rock-d90bule.png Metal Mario runing (SBBWIU).png Build-kart.png Metalmarionkart mk79w8h9.png Metal-Mario.jpg|Metal Mario in Super Mario Starshine, by Sebastien M Metalmario0.png Metalmario1.png Metalmario2.png Metalmario3.png Metalmario4.png 1.Metal Mario Standing.png 2.Metal Mario Sitting down.png 3.Metal Mario Jumping.png 4.Metal Mario Slide Kicking.png 5.Metal Mario Punching.png Paper Metal Mario.jpg Quotes *"Mia mamma!" --''Mario Kart'' series *"Yahoo! Okie dokie!" *"I am the real Mario. Nothing can stop me." --His entrance quote in The Mysterious Five Project *"Mama mia, here's a spicy execution!" *"I may have been defeated, but-a Master Hand will-a surely bring fate! }} Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Kart: Radical Dash Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:Recoloured Characters Category:Super mario soccer Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess Category:Mario Family